1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to a technique for correcting images captured while exposure duration is controlled with a mechanical shutter.
2. Background Technology
Image capture devices in which the timing for starting exposure in a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements is controlled by an electronic shutter, while the timing for ending exposure is controlled by a mechanical shutter, have been proposed in the past (see Patent Citations 1 to 3). In these image capture devices, the intention was to bring about uniform exposure duration for the individual photoelectric conversion elements by controlling the timing at which the electronic shutter starts exposure in a manner compliant with the timing at which the mechanical shutter ends exposure. Typically, the plurality of photoelectric conversion elements are arrayed in straight lines, and the electronic shutter controls the timing for starting exposure in line units.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 11-41523 (Patent Citation 1), 2006-101492 (Patent Citation 2), and 2008-147979 (Patent Citation 2) disclose such image capture devices for example.